


I'm love sick somewhere tonight

by calumbear



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumbear/pseuds/calumbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Calum are friends with benefits, except Luke can't stand it when Calum gets with other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm love sick somewhere tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A.N This is over 3000 words and is probably my longest oneshot yet, I really liked writing this one and it’s probably one of my favourites. I decided to write this when I was feeling emotional about Gaz and Charlottes relationship off Geordie Shore, don’t judge me! It was also my first time writing actual sex between two guys so please be nice to me, I’m nervous!
> 
> Also found at calumbear on tumblr!

“I can’t believe it.” Luke shouts into Michael’s ear, he’s really angry. They’ve all gone out to a house party and it’s getting more and more wild. There are so many girls without tops on, so many people kissing and so many shots being downed. What’s got him so mad though is Calum. Calum is sucking at some chick’s neck.

“Dude, calm down.” Michael says, trying to stop any drama going down between the two best friends tonight. “It’s different than when he’s with you.”

“Fuck Michael, it’s not different. He knows how I feel and he does it right in front if my face!” Luke hates it but he can’t stop watching Calum and that girl. She’s not even that pretty.

“That’s just Calum!” Michael shrugs. “You know what he’s like, he loves you but he can’t commit.”

“He’s fucking with my head.” Luke shouts, he’s getting more and more worked up about it and Ashton is coming over to calm him down.

“Oi, Luke. Forget it. Let’s just have a good night, yeah? Forget him.” Ashton says, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

“Fuck it. I’m gonna get wasted.” Luke mutters and wanders off to the kitchen to pour himself a drunk.

———

Too many shots and a couple of fishbowls later and Michael is forcing Luke into a taxi. He can barely walk and he’s shouting stupid stuff in Calum’s general direction. Not that Calum can hear him.

“Luke. Stop. Stop. Lets get you to bed.” Ashton is always looking after him. Always.

“No, I need Calum.” Suddenly, all the fight has disappeared out of Luke. He doesn’t hate Calum, he just wants to cuddle with him and fall asleep.

“He’s still in the house.” Michael sighs, because this happens far too often. Calum gets with some girl and Luke gets wasted trying to forget about it.

“I need Calum to come home.” The problem with alcohol is that it makes Luke feel even worse, he tried to drink his worries away and now he’s in the back of a cab about to cry.

“I’ll get him.” Michael goes off to get Calum, because fuck, Calum should be taking care of the mess he’s made.

——-

When Calum comes out of the house and climbs into the taxi all hell breaks loose. Michael really wishes he hadn’t bothered going to find him.

“Fuck, Luke. Why are you always doing this?!” Calum’s mad. He’s really mad at Luke for ruining his fun tonight, he’s really mad at his best friend for being a cock blocking drunken mess.

“No, fuck you!” Luke screams at him. “You’re such a mind fuck! One minute we’re cuddling in your fucking bed and you’re telling me you love me and the next you’re getting with other people. I fucking hate you Calum. I hate you.” He’s actually sobbing. He hates Calum for making him feel like this. Ashton is trying to calm him down by stroking his back but it isn’t working.

Calum isn’t shocked by Luke’s outburst, but suddenly he’s not so mad and he knows that he needs to get his wasted sobbing best friend home and into bed.

Michael and Ashton just sigh when Calum climbs over them to sit in the seat next to Luke. This always happens, Calum comforts Luke, Luke drunkenly puts the moves on Calum, they wake up cuddling, Luke falls for Calum all over again and then Luke gets mad when Calum pulls other people. They’re right back to square one.

“You’re really drunk Lukey, let’s get you home and in bed.” Calum puts his arm around Luke’s shoulder and let’s Luke pass out in the crook of his neck. He loves Luke to pieces and doesn’t like seeing him upset. Calum carries Luke to bed and cuddles into him just in case the stupid amount of alcohol he consumed gets the better of him in the night.

———-

When Luke wakes up in the morning his mouth feels like carpet, his head is killing him and his stomach is rolling over in a horrible way. He rolls over to see Calum opening his eyes and groaning, they’re both hung over but Luke is suffering ten times more.

“Hey.” Calum whispers.

“Hey.” Luke whispers back.

“Come here.” Calum pulls Luke into him so that Luke and the duvet are snuggling into his chest. This is what Luke means by the mind fucking, one minute he wants Luke and the next he’s off with other people.

“Calum, I’m sorry about shouting at you.” He whispers into Calum’s chest, he’s apologising for acting like a drunken mess.

“S’okay. I love you, Lukey.” Calum yawns and Luke can’t help but smile, even though he knows that Calum doesn't mean it.

They cuddle in bed for a while, giggling together sleepily about nothing in particular. Its times like these that make Luke fall even more in love with his best friend. It’s not awkward at all when Calum rolls over to spoon Luke and brushes his morning wood against Luke’s bum. Luke just giggles and carries on talking about the stupid dancing that Ashton was doing the night before.

“Lukey, I’m really horny.” Calum grinds into Luke’s behind.

“Cal stop it, you know we’re just friends.” Luke tries to resist him; he knows that if he and Calum fool around he will start believing that Calum might feel the same way.

“Hmmmm, please.” Calum yawns.

Luke is only human and Calum has the most incredible morning voice. So, he gives in and even rides Calum until they’re both exhausted and satisfied, he has no will power at all. 

————

“You and Cal have sex again?” Michael asks him. Luke has climbed into Michael’s bed while Calum goes for a shower. He’s snuggling into him and trying to forget about how hung over he is.

“Yeah.” Luke sighs. “I didn’t mean for it to happen, it just did.”

“Hmmmm.” Michael groans, he’s got his eyes closed and an arm around Luke. He knows that this will only end with Luke wasted and sobbing over Calum again. “I hate seeing you get hurt, Lukey. You need to stop fucking him.”

“I know. It’s just when we wake up together it’s amazing. He was all focused on me and grinding into my ass, I wanted to.” Like whispers.

“But he’s a twat for doing that when he knows how you feel about him.” Michael presses a kiss to Luke’s temple, he’s gotta look out for Luke because Luke doesn’t look out for himself.

———-

At band practice everyone is in high spirits, Calum is all over Luke, flirting and cuddling his best friend when he can. Luke couldn’t be happier and seeing him this happy makes Ashton and Michael smile and play with extra energy. The band sounds great when everyone is in a good mood.

It goes on like this for a few days, Calum and Luke being best friends again. They don’t have sex and they don’t mess around, they just cuddle and talk. It’s awesome and it’s like everything is back to normal between them. Except, they’re going out clubbing tonight to celebrate Ashton’s friends birthday and its very likely that everything between the two of them will blow up and Luke will get hurt. Again.

They didn’t expect Calum to get as drunk as he does, he’s doing shot after shot after shot and he can barely walk straight. That’s normally Luke’s thing, except Luke is only mildly drunk. He’s giggling at everything. Luke stops giggling when he sees Calum with some girl draped over him on the other side of the club, it hurts him to watch. It’s been great these past few days, just them two and it hurts to see some girl draped over his best friend.

“Luke, he’s too drunk to do more than kiss her. I wouldn’t worry.” Ashton snorts, he might be right. Calum is 100% wasted.

It’s gets to about 4am and Luke, Ashton and Michael are drunk. Not unbelievably drunk, but drunk enough to be laughing about stupid stuff and dancing like morons. Luke had made himself forget about Calum. Except, now it’s time to go and they need to find Calum and bring him home. Luke vaguely remembers him heading into the bathroom with the skanky girl he pulled, so he walks in that direction to try and find him.

When he finds Calum, it’s exactly what he expected. Calum has the girl pushed up against the wall and they’re kissing messily, but that’s all they’re doing. It hurts but he tries to hide it. He always tries to hide it.

“Cal, we’re going man. You gotta come home.” Luke says to him, hoping to get his attention.

“Hmmmmmm.” Calum sighs into the girl’s mouth and pulls away from her. He doesn’t acknowledge Luke, but he looks into the girls eyes and says “Do you wanna come home with me? We’ll take this further.”

Fuck Calum, Luke thinks. He’s being a dick; he’s doing this right in front of Luke’s face. He probably won’t even be able to get it up tonight, he’s that wasted, but Luke is hurt that he’d rather spend the night with some girl than with him.

“Nah, Calum, not tonight man. You’ve got to share a room with one of us and it’s not fair if you keep us awake by fucking her.” Luke doesn’t even look at the girl, but what he says is true. While they’re in London, they have to share a room with one other. It doesn’t matter what Luke things about Calum and this girl, the other guys are going to want to sleep too.

For some reason, probably the alcohol, Calum flips out. “Fuck you Luke; you’re always out to ruin my fun. You’re such a selfish prick.”

Luke pretends he doesn’t give a shit what Calum is shouting at him, he just grabs him and drags him out of the club and into a taxi. Once Calum’s slept it off they’ll be fine again, because Luke always forgives him.

“You’re a wanker. You always interrupt when you get a little jealous. Well, fuck you.” Calum shouts at him trying to get him to respond.

Michael and Ashton are getting ready to intervene but Luke isn’t drunk enough to take the bait and argue with Calum. He’s too tired.

“Yeah, that’s right Calum. I’m a wanker for caring about you.” Luke sighs, he’ll share a room with Ashton tonight so Michael can calm Calum down and they can all sleep it off.

When they get home, Calum has other ideas. He heads straight for the fridge and pours himself another drink and another and another. Ashton is still drinking with him. So Luke sits and has a cuddle with Michael on the sofa.

“You alright, Lukey?” Michael whispers.

“He’s a twat and I hate him.” Luke sighs.

“You could never hate him.” Michael kisses his forehead.

“I know.” That’s the problem.

———

Michael and Luke have dozed off when Ashton makes his way back into the living room. He’s fucked off his face.

“Calum’s throwing up.” Ashton slurs. “He’s asking for you.” He heads to bed after that, once Michael has helped him get his shirt off.

Luke knows that Calum is too drunk to look after himself, so he goes to check on his best friend. Calum has his head on the side of the toilet and it looks like he’s not got anything left to throw up, he must have been in here a while.

“Luke.” Calum moans and reaches his hand up to hold Luke’s.

“You alright, Cal?” Luke says as he grabs a cloth to wipe Calum’s face.

“No, I’ve had too much to drink,” Calum whines, stating the obvious.

“Yeah, let’s get you to bed.” Luke lifts him up and supports his weight, Calum’s arm draped over his shoulders. They make their way to Luke’s room and collapse onto the bed.

“Wait, wait, don’t go to sleep yet.” Luke whispers. He needs to get Calum’s shirt and jeans off. His shirt has sick on it and Calum will feel like hell if he wakes up smelling like a toilet.

“Cuddle me.” Calum is whining as Luke gets him out of his clothes. Leaving him in his boxers and tucking him under the duvet.

Luke doesn’t want to cuddle his best friend right now, not after everything he’s said to Luke tonight. Except, when Calum snuggles into his side and mutters “I’m so sorry” over and over again, Luke forgives him and wraps an arm around him.

“I love you, Lukey. I love you so much.” Calum sighs into Luke’s chest and he really does love Luke.

————

When they wake up Calum cuddles him up into his arms and whispers about how sorry he is that he got that drunk. Luke forgives him instantly; he knows Calum didn’t mean anything that he said to Luke. So Luke buries his head into Calum’s neck and presses a chaste kiss there.

“I’m really horny.” Luke mutters into Calum’s neck, trying to keep his pelvis away from Calum.

“Hmmmm, so am I.” Calum whispers back, they’re both sleepy and content where they are though.

Luke has no shame in front of Calum; he’s not embarrassed when he slides a hand into the front of his boxers and starts to sleepily rub himself. He’s jerked off with Calum right next to him way too many times for it to be a big deal.

“You want me to move?” Calum yawns, their top halves are still pressed together, Luke’s face buried in his neck. His warm breath making Calum’s hair stand up and a shiver run down his spine.

“No, I’m comfy.” Luke groans, still rubbing himself sleepily. He’s not going to pick up the pace for a while yet, he’s too tired. There’s no reason why Calum needs to move away.

“You’re making me hard.” Calum groans, like it’s a bad thing.

“Sorry.” Luke whispers. “I don’t mind if you wanna get yourself off.” He really doesn’t, as much as he hates Calum messing with his head, he wouldn’t mind lying next to Calum and watching him jerk off. He loves watching Calum fall apart with pleasure.

So Calum starts to slowly rub himself off, Luke’s sucking at his neck and moaning every now and again, he couldn’t think of a better way to spend the morning.

“Calum, talk dirty to me.” Luke sighs into his neck. He wants Calum to whispers dirty things to him until he comes all over his hand.

“No Luke, don’t wanna.” Calum says quietly.

“Why?” Luke whines, disappointed that he’s going to have to use his own imagination for this one. Calum is always so much better at creating the perfect picture in his mind; Luke doesn’t know why he isn’t up for it this time.

Calum can’t resist and he grabs at Luke’s hips with one hand and pulls their pelvises together. Rubbing himself on Luke and running his other hand through Luke’s bed head. “Cause I’d rather just get you off…”

“Fuck, okay.” Luke groans and starts sucking another love bite into his best friends neck and they thrust into each other. Luke’s cock presses just perfectly into the muscle of Calum’s abdominal and it’s so perfect. This is why Luke has no will power, he’s always so horny and his best friend can give him everything that he needs.

“Calum, love you.” He whispers brokenly, he’s so in love with his best friend and he knows that they shouldn’t be doing this because it only makes it hurt ten times more when Calum gets with other people. He just can’t stop.

“I love you, Lukey. I mean it, okay? No more other people. They’re not worth it. Only want you.” Calum mutters. Luke pulls away to look at Calum in the eyes, Calum’s brown eyes look back at him and his eyes show both desire and love.

“You mean it? Luke whispers.

“Yeah. I don’t want anyone else. I want to give us a go.” Calum runs his hand though Luke’s hair and pulls on it gently; he knows that’s one way to turn Luke on even more.

“I love you.” Luke moans as he presses his lips into Calum’s and grinds them together.

It escalates quickly after that. Luke’s whispering about how much he wants Calum to fuck him, how much he needs to feel Calum inside of him. He can’t wait because he knows how good sex with Calum is, but sex with Calum when Calum has said that Luke is the only one will be even better.  
Calum has never felt as good as when he’s fucking into Luke, holding Luke’s hips down and just taking him as Luke moans about how much he likes it and how good he feels.

“You gonna come just from this, Lukey?” Calum whispers as he licks and nibbles at Luke’s collarbones.

“Yeah, bet I could.” Luke groans as Calum fucks into him harder. Luke feels like he’s going to explode and Calum hasn’t even touched his cock yet.

“C’mon Luke. I’m so close, gonna cum so hard baby.” Calum groans, trying to urge Luke closer and closer to the edge. It works because on the next thrust Luke cries out and digs his nails into Calum’s back as he spills between their stomachs. It makes a mess and Calum’s thrusts turn sloppy as he gets closer and closer to the brink.

“Fuck, Cal, so good. Want you to cum for me.” Luke moans as he grabs Calum’s ass and squeezes with every thrust into him.

That does it, Calum is gone. He’s crying out as he empties himself into Luke, pressing sloppy kisses into Luke’s neck.

“I love you. I mean it. You and me, yeah?” He whispers as he pulls out and collapses on top of Luke.

“I love you too, Cal. So much.” Luke says as he wraps himself around his best friend. Not caring about the mess they’ve just made of the bed.

“Luke Hemmings, you’re mine now and don’t you forget it.” Calum kisses his lips softly and tickles Luke when he smiles through the kiss.


End file.
